Regina vs Henry Duel
by OnceUponAFan
Summary: Regina and Henry both have a entertaining Yugioh duel. A light but entertaining story. Please read and review.


Henry put on his new duel disk and faced Regina. Regina sighed heavily before putting on her own duel disk. The way she held it though made it seem like it was going to bite her at any moment.

"Do I have to do this Henry?" she asked as she looked through her cards.

"I hardly know how this game works." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Regina it's not that hard." Regina shuttered at the mention of Henry calling her by her first name.

Ever since his teacher gave him a book on Fairy Tales he slowly believed the truth that she was the Queen. Or the Evil Queen according to the propaganda of the Fairy Tale book had written. She had done her best to explain some suspicious behavior in the town but she was losing him. The thought of losing him made her realize just how much harder she would have to try to be a better mother. Regina didn't want to admit it but she was a little suspicious when Henry asked her to play this game with her. She wasn't going to turn down a chance to spend time with him though.

"Game start" a flash went off on the duel disks and each of them drew five cards.

Regina drew the top card of her deck and studied her hand. Even though she had only learned the rules a few days ago it wasn't that different from many complicated card games she was forced to play with Cora growing up. She loathed her games with Cora. They were more exercises in torture than actual challenges. Every time she would lose Cora would give her a task to do.

"I'm going to summon Skilled Dark Magician to the field and set two cards facedown."

Regina placed the monster in face up attack mode and two cards showed up behind him. She admired the magicians black robes and strong stats at 1900 attack points and 1700 defense points.

Henry drew the top card of his deck and didn't seem bothered by her monster.

"I'm going to activate Card Destruction." The magic card of a dark hand throwing some cards appeared. Regina drew three cards and he drew five. One of the lights on her magician's belt went off. "Then I'm going to activate Book of Life."

Henry grabbed a monster that had been taken from the graveyard and signaled for Regina to show her own graveyard. Regina noticed the second light of her Skilled Dark Magician's belt going off.

"I'm going to have you remove from play your Dark Magician. Then I'll bring back Vampire Lord." Vampire Lord smiled menacingly at Skilled Dark Magician who had no reaction. "Attack Regina's Skilled Dark Magician."

Regina smiled and her facedown spell activated. "Sorry but my Magical Dimension allows me to swamp my Skilled Dark Magician for Dark Magician Girl." In a flash of light Skilled Dark Magician shattered into pixels and a blonde haired sorceress appeared with bubbles around her.

Regina wanted to roll her eyes at how sweet her monster was.

"Now your Vampire Lord bites the big one." She had to admit she was having fun with this. Vampire Lord grabbed his chest like he was in actual pain and then exploded into pixels. Henry looked over the rest of his four cards.

"I'm going to set two cards facedown and set a monster."

Regina hardly looked at her new card.

"I'm going to summon Injection Fairy Lily." A small red haired fairy in a nurse's outfit appeared.

These seemed more like the monsters Snow White would use rather than her but Henry only had two decks.

"Next I'm going to activate the field spell of Secret Village of the Spellcasters" The area changed to a forest filled with multiple trees and tree hut houses behind them. "Now I'm going to have Dark Magician Girl attack your facedown monster."

The monster that appeared was a female vampire before it disappeared.

"Now I'll pay 2000 of my own life points to have Injection Fairy Lily attack you directly."

The small fairies needle grew three times its original size and it thrust itself directly at Henry. He groaned as he got stabbed from it. "Now my facedown card Magician's Circle activates." An image of a sphere with enchanted words on it appeared.

"Now we can both summon a Spellcaster monster with 2000 or less attack points."

Regina leafed through her deck and picked one. Henry had no choice but to shuffle his deck. A new monster that looked somewhat like the younger sister of Dark Magician Girl appeared. She wore more of an armored look and had brown instead of blonde hair.

"Magician's Valkyrie attacks Henry directly." Henry groaned as he got blasted with an energy bolt from her wand.

His life points dropped to 3000 while Regina still had 6000. Henry drew the top card of his deck.

"I'm going to set a monster and call it a turn."

Regina grinned and drew.

"Magician's Valkyrie destroys your facedown monster."

As she went to attack though she noticed Henry was grinning.

"Not so fast I activate Mirror Force!" Regina had nothing to say as Magician's Valkyrie, Dark Magician Girl, and Injection Fairy Lily all disappeared. Her mind flashed to his first turn. On the first turn he set this card. He was luring me into a trap this whole time. She looked at her hand and saw they were either monsters she couldn't summon or support cards she neglected to use.

"I'll set a card facedown." Henry didn't believe her though. He drew and flipped over his monster. It was a weird deranged human in dirty clothes resurrecting a monster.

"By discarding a card I can have Zombie Master resurrect one zombie from my graveyard that's four stars." He discarded a card and searched his graveyard. The female vampire Regina had destroyed appeared.

"Attack Regina directly," Regina groaned as her life points fell to 2650. "I activate Vampire Lady's effect to have you discard a spell." Regina took a spell and put it in the graveyard.

"I have to admit you got me good Henry.

" Even though they were only holograms the pain felt somewhat real.

"I'm going to summon Breaker the Magical Warrior" A magician in all red armor appeared.

"Attack Henry's Zombie Master," Henry didn't even shrug when his life points went down a 100.

"I'm still going to win this duel." Regina was warming up to the game at this point.

He drew his card.

"I'm going to switch Vampire Lady to defense and set a monster."

The two holograms appeared and Henry made a signal that his turn was done.

"Running scared Henry?" She smirked a little. Henry didn't give much of a response. Although Regina could tell he was hiding a grin.

Regina drew her card. Now she was paying attention to what she had.

"I'm going to equip Breaker with big bang shot." Breaker's attack points rose to 2300. She looked at both cards on Henry's side.

"Breaker attack Henry's facedown monster." Henry groaned as his life points fell to 800. Regina noticed that Henry's monster was still on the field. "My nifty Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed as a result of battle." Regina placed a card facedown and her turn ended.

"I'm going to sacrifice Vampire Lady in order to summon Ryu Kokki."

A large bony skeleton monster appeared. "He has a great ability to destroy any Spellcaster he battles with but he doesn't need that ability for now."

Ryu Kokki smashed itself into Breaker and Regina's life points dipped slightly. Regina drew her card but didn't even glance at it. "I activate my facedown card Ring of Destruction."

The ring appeared around Ryu Kokki and after a quick explosion Regina's life points were 600 and Henry's was 0. The two of them deactivated their duel disks and grinned at each other. What was first a reluctant way to kill a couple of hours and maybe spend time together had been a very fun event.

"Would you want to duel again?" Regina asked. Henry nodded his head and the two of them went inside.


End file.
